


Family

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I've never seen her like this."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 3





	Family

Her parents watch with wonder as they’re daughter talks to family she hadn’t seen in awhile, her boyfriend right by her side. They had been shocked when she had shown up with an unexpected guess, Colson, she told them, was her boyfriend. Her mother had been the first to notice that might not be the case. “There’s a ring on her finger.” She had whispered quietly.

“I’ve never seen her like this.” Her eldest aunt, marvels at how bright her niece is glowing, she seems to be happy. Everyone who heard her makes noises of agreement. It doesn’t take long for other people to notice the ring and when it comes time for dinner everyone sees it when she takes a sip of her drink.

And everyone holds their breath, when one of the kids, Lila, questions her about it. “Y/N? Why do you call Colson your boyfriend when you have a wedding ring on?”  
Colson is the one who answers, despite the question not being directed towards him. “It’s a promise ring.” He gently tells the little girl. “We aren’t quite ready to get married, but one day we will, so I got her promise ring.”  
“You can do that?” The awe in the girl’s voice makes everyone laugh.  
“Sure can.” He winks.


End file.
